Blue Eyed Puppy
by Zighana
Summary: Ever since he walked into his office, Tuco knew he wanted to break him. Tuco/Jesse one-shot, non-con


Blue Eyed Puppy

_Ever since he walked into his office, he had a thing for delicate blue eyed creatures that need breaking. Tuco/Jesse one-shot, non-con_

* * *

**_WARNING:_ You are about to enter a smut-ish non con with Jesse and Tuco. You have been warned. P.S., I do not own Breaking Bad. Vince Gilligan does.**

* * *

He remembered when he had his first dog.

His Abuelita, God rest her precious soul, was nice enough to let him own a dog, despite her grievances about keeping one. It was a baby pit bull with bright blue eyes and a comforting smile. It was one thing, Tuco will admit to himself, that brought him absolute joy.

He would feed it, take it for walks, bathe it, talk to it, and train it to entertain his grandmother when she got lonely. Even though that pit bull looked threatening, it was as harmless as a leaf on a tree; it wanted to only _look_ scary, but never had what it took to _be_ scary.

Perhaps that's why Jesse appealed to Tuco so easily.

Here comes this _gringo_, walking in in his baggy clothes and false bravado, trying to run things while that tweaker Skinny Pete looks on with horror. Him, with his larger than life personality trapped in such a tiny body Tuco could snap like a twig without so much as a thought.

Tuco truly finds that amusing, if not laughable.

The pit bull had gotten bigger in a few months; Tuco had to learn quickly that keeping a gentle giant in his neighborhood wasn't the wisest of decisions.

It was sad trying to teach Azul how to be tough; the dog only knew to lick and wag at every stranger that comes close. Azul was too trusting, too kind and naive to understand he's in a dangerous environment where anything could happen. If Azul is not careful, or Tuco isn't around to protect him, the world they live in would chew him up and spit him out, like it did Tuco's grandfather.

It wasn't hard to show Jesse who's boss; a nice little crack to his pretty face did the trick. He collapses to the ground, eyes filled with shock as Tuco stands over him with a bag of money. His eyes are gleaming with sadistic intent.

He will break him.

Tuco came home from school one day to find his Abuelita crying. When he asked why, he was given the awful news: Azul has been killed by the neighborhood kids. He was beat to death and laid out on the street for everyone to see.

Tuco never cried so hard in his life.

Those bright blue eyes of Jesse stare up at him, and Tuco is once again reminded of Azul, the beloved pet who trusted him. Whose innocence and unconditional kindness lead to his brutal demise by those cowards.

His anger gets the best of him.

He hits Jesse again with that bag of cash with more vigor, seeing every neighborhood kid being beaten by his cash. He is angry at them for killing something so innocent, angry at Azul for being so trusting, angry at Jesse for reminding him of how cruel this world could be to blue eyed angels like his dog.

Jesse is weak; he doesn't have what it takes to make it in this business. Tuco will teach him, force him, to toughen up before the world eats him alive like it did Azul. He will learn from pain, humiliation, and violence.

This will forever be his teacher.

He grabs Jesse by his hair and drags him to his desk. In his meth addled mind, he throws his items off his desk and bends Jesse over. He orders his men to leave the room while he yanks Jesse's jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

"I will teach you to bite. You will learn to kill if you want to survive," he growls in his ear, not aware of how prophetic his words will be in the future.

"This world will eat you alive. And I will be proof of it."

He strokes himself while holding Jesse so he won't struggle. His victim is crying in earnest now, pleading with those beautiful, bright blue eyes.

It makes him sick.

"Don't look at me, don't you FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" Tuco shouts. Through fear and pain, Jesse complies. Those eyes are shut off, and Tuco can concentrate. Spitting onto his fingers, he penetrates Jesse with two fingers and taking care to add more spit. He wants this lesson to be memorable, not unbearable. Seeing he's prepared, he thrusts into him.

He hears the strangled cries of anguish and it turns him on. He wants to punish this boy, destroy him for being so stupid, delicate, and pretty. Punish him for reminding him of what he could never have. Punish him for being like Azul: weak, trusting, and innocent. Untouchable.

He wants Jesse to struggle, to fight him off while he fucks him over the desk, the crude noises of skin slapping onto skin permeating the air like a soundtrack. Tuco grabs Jesse's hips while pulling his head back to look at his delicate frame, fascinated at his tattoos and milky skin. Jesse moans in response, trying to buck him off but no avail.

Tuco will teach him many things; like No-Doze, he will understand that his beatings are to protect and instruct. Only through pain will he understand how the world works. If he had beaten Azul more, Azul would have learned to attack those neighborhood kids. Tuco would have learned to bite and kill if it meant living. He would have still been alive today. Hurting Jesse, hurting this blue eyed pup, will only keep him alive, keep him from repeating the same mistake.

He will not follow Azul.

His thrusts get more hurried; he knows he's close. Jesse's strangles moans only egg him on. He swears in various curse words as he comes, slamming Jesse's face into the desk. He catches his breath, looking at his handiwork, underneath him, a shivering body glistens with sweat, panting in sync with him. White slime seems to slither down the rich mahogany he spent thousands of dollars on. Appears his pup enjoyed his lesson, despite his reluctance. He rewards him with gentle rubs across his back, massaging the bruises that accumulated on his hips.

"Beautiful," he whispers against his neck, before sliding out of Jesse and throwing him to the ground. His pup doesn't even move; he lies on his side, staring at Tuco with malice that frightens Tuco and excites him all the same.

Jesse looks like he could kill him at this moment, like he could make the world burn to the ground. Like he could rip out Tuco's jugular with his teeth.

He's learning.


End file.
